Electrophoresis is the translation of charged objects in a fluid in response to an electric field. Electrophoretic inks are useful as a medium to enable bistable, low power types of displays. Electrophoretic displays have been developed using a dyed fluid and white particles sandwiched between parallel electrodes on top and bottom substrates. When an electric field is applied transverse to the substrates across the dyed fluid to translate the white particles to the viewing surface, the display appears white. When the electric field is reversed to translate the white particles away from the viewing surface, the display appears the color of the dyed fluid. Conventional segmentation of electrophoretic displays provide set boundaries in which each segment appears white or the color of the dyed fluid. This limits the representation of displayed images since a static grayscale optical state is not enabled by typical segmentation of electrophoretic displays. In addition, conventional electrophoretic displays do not provide a good color gamut for full color displays.